


Sappy Writings of Hunters & Archangels

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Letters, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Staind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't so bad if he gets a little sappy when writing one of these things, is it? Dean and Gabriel write each other letters when they're homesick and lonely, and of course Sam has to join in on the fun as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sappy Writings of Hunters & Archangels

**Author's Note:**

> Just got the idea when listening to the song of what it would be like if Gabriel was alive and in a relationship with Dean and if they exchanged letters back and forth whenever Gabe was away. Wanted to keep it short and sweet, but it kinda ran away from me and of course I had to add Sam. Overall, hope you like it. Trying to proofread/upload some more stuff before I get really busy again.  
> Song Featured: Staind's 'Reply'

_~Thank you for the letters_  
That you thought you wrote in vain  
And for the times  
You chose to stand out in the rain and wait for me, for me~ 

_Dear Gabriel,_

I guess I should start off by saying thanks for the cherry pie. It was great, so good that I wouldn't even let Sammy have any. But I wish you had been here cause I would have shared it with you. 

Anyway, I don't really know what to write on this stupid piece of paper. I guess you're supposed to talk about how you feel and all that crap, but it's more suited to Sam than me, so...

Oh, and if he happens to send you any letters, don't read them. Anything that he feels the need to say to you can't turn out to be anything good. 

Keep the pies coming and please, come home soon because I'm lost and bored without you and Sammy is driving me up the freaking wall when he says I think about you too much. He's just jealous cause he doesn't have someone as awesome as you, Gabe. 

_Love your beloved, pie loving,_

_Dean_

 

_Dear Gabriel,_

Stop buying my brother pie, it's really annoying me. 

And btw, get back here you idiot. He's lost without you and I kinda am too. 

_From the very distressed,_

_Sam_

 

_Dear Gabriel,_

It's Sam again.

Don't tell Dean but I stole the stationary because he's been staring at it every freaking day like a hawk. He's really getting on my nerves cause he starts all these pieces of paper with 'dear' and 'your name' but then his mind goes all blank and he ends up crumpling it up and throwing it away. 

You know, paper isn't cheap. Make sure you tell Dean that because you're the only person who can seem to get anything through his thick skull. 

And let's see what he's doing now. Currently sulking, about to start yet another piece of paper, sighing in what must be agony... please, Gabriel, get back here before I threaten to never let you into this house again. You've molded my brother into something I really don't like. 

Dean! Oh my god! Just stop it, Dean...!

_From a now very pissed off,_

_Sam_

 

_Dear Dean,_

I'll be back home soon, there's a few things that I have to wrap up first but it shouldn't take too much longer. So stop sulking because I can practically see Sam's expression at your pouty lips, which only means he'll be sure to strangle me the second I step through that door. 

I'm happy you enjoyed the pie and don't worry, had one myself and was thinking about you with every bite. I miss you even more than you miss me, though I know you'd attempt to kick my ass for trying to outdo you on that *grins*. 

Anyway, there's tons of hot girls down here in Barbados but don't worry, they're off limits because I only have eyes for you and I know you know it, so wipe that jealous smirk right off your face and start anticipating my arrival again.

The sun is hot yet the palm trees are swaying in the breeze and I'm lying on a chaise drinking a pina colada, thinking of you and only you. 

The next time you see me I'll have a present for you. And no, I won't tell you what it is because it's a surprise, Deano. Not something you can get out of me even with fierce 'Dean Winchester' determination. 

Well, gotta go. Hot babes are calling me with cherry lollipops and rosy red lips. 

_Love,_

_Your Archangel_

P.S. I love you, you stupid selfless idiot. 

 

_Dear Gabriel,_

I know you're back home and all, sleeping in my bed and I still can't believe how sexy you are, how much I still want you after all these months. I want to wake you but I'm too busy writing this stupid letter out of habit and you're just so beautiful and peaceful when you're sleeping, so I won't. 

Damn, I'm sappy when I write these things. 

But I'll get straight to the point cause I'm pretty beat myself and know you're missing me over there. So, here it goes. 

Thanks for the ring... and the proposal. And it's 'yes' a million times over, just if you didn't hear it the first couple dozen times. 

_Love you Gabe,_

_Dean_

 

_Dear Dean,_

Stop writing and come back to bed. 

_Gabe_

**FIN**


End file.
